Noisy
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Neji benci semua hal yang berisik dan mengganggu ketenangan. Tak terkecuali Tenten yang selalu berisik mengejeknya, tapi ada juga 'suara berisik' yang Neji suka dari Tenten. Special request from Michishige Asuka, mind to RnR?


**Yup, halo semua lagi ^^ kali ini kembali ****lagi ke kegiatan mengerjakan request rate M, dan kali ini adalah request rate M terakhir (kalo gak salah)!! **

**Oke, special request from Michishige Asuka..!! Enjoy it..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiTen

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalo gak suka tapi masih baca, anda harus periksa kembali otak anda :P

**NOISY**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jadi begini, dan kegiatan klub bla bla bla," ceramah seorang ketua klub bela diri di Konoha High School. Dia sudah bicara selama 10 menit, tapi tampaknya beberapa anggota lain mulai bosan mendengarnya. Beberapa terlihat menguap.

"Neji~ belum selesai juga?" gumam salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam dan dikuncir ke atas, dialah Shikamaru Nara. Dia sudah menguap hampir yang kelima kalinya. Ketuanya yang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu mendelik padanya.

"Belum, tadi itu baru penjelasan pertandingan mendatang, sekarang keuangan klub," gumam Neji sambil membuka tumpukan kertas di sebelahnya. Yang mendengarnya langsung kecewa setengah mati.

"Sudahlah Neji, sudah jam 6 sore nih. Biarkan kita pulang saja, kenapa sih?" gumam salah satu anggota cewek bercepol dua, dialah Tenten. Neji kembali mendelik pada gadis itu.

"Enak saja kau ngomong, tugasku sebagai ketua itu ribet tahu," gumam Neji sambil mendengus kesal. Saat Neji kembali berceramah, Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Fuh, sering bilang aku berisik, sendirinya?" sindir Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Kata-kata Neji langsung terhenti, dan dia menghampiri Tenten yang duduk paling belakang.

"Mulai lagi deh," gumam beberapa dari mereka. Ya, mereka memang tahu kalau ketua bela diri mereka sering bertengkar dengan salah satu cewek pentolan di angkatan mereka. Kalau Neji dan Tenten sudah bertengkar dengan berisik, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya. Sehingga mereka hanya bisa menonton.

"Wah, Neji-chan marah? Tatuuut~" sindir Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Neji berusaha tenang menahan amarah, karena wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Yah, itung-itung menjaga imejnya yang selalu dingin hampir sama dengan si pangeran es. Guess who?

"Tenten, kalau kau memang tidak mau dengar, kau bisa pulang kok," gumam Neji dan tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Sedangkan tangannya sudah bergetar memegang klip board. Bahkan sepertinya klip board itu terdengar sedikit patah.

"Nggak mau, mau melihat Neji-chan ajaa~" elak Tenten sambil memasang puppy eyes dan menggeleng layaknya anak kecil. Beberapa sudah tertawa kecil melihatnya, sedangkan Neji...

"KAU..!! DASAR CEWEK BERISIK KAYAK ANAK KECIL, KELUAR SAJAAA..!!" teriak Neji marah. Sepertinya dia sudah meledak dan mengeluarkan magma yang dia simpan tadi. Semua langsung melangkah mundur, tidak mau terkena amukan ketua bela diri mereka.

"APA HAKMU, DASAR COWOK CANTIK BERAMBUT PANJANG..!!" balas Tenten teriak. Dan seketika suara mereka berdua bergema di lapangan indoor ini. Semua menghela nafas mereka lagi..

"Huuf, si Neji jadi tidak terlihat seperti teme lagi," gumam Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu anggota bela diri. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia jadi terlihat seperti kamu atau Kiba ya, merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru malas. Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Hei hei, bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja sekarang?" ajak Kiba Inuzuka sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ah iya, betul juga yaa..! Kenapa gak dari tadi!? Ayo ayo," ajak Naruto sambil berlari keluar. Dan mereka semua mengikuti.

Sedangkan Neji dan Tenten masih bertengkar. Tenten mulai melempar macam-macam bola pada Neji, tapi laki-laki rambut panjang itu bisa menghindar dengan mudahnya dengan reflek. Sedangkan di saat yang sama, Neji kembali melempar bola yang tadi dilempar Tenten, tapi cewek lincah itu juga bisa menghindar dengan mudahnya. Suara-suara bola yang memantul menambah berisik di lapangan indoor saja. Sampai akhirnya keduanya sama-sama kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, lalu mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal. Neji melihat sekelilingnya.

"Lho!? Mana yang lain!?" tanya Neji sedikit panik dan begitu dia melihat sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dia dan Tenten.

"Mana kutahu..!! Makanya kalau ceramah, jangan banyak bacot, jadi kabur semua kan?" ketus Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Neji mendelik padanya.

"Diam kau, cewek berisik..!! Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Neji sambil melihat sekeliling lagi. Tenten melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya.

"Jam setengah 8 malam ya," sahut Tenten. Neji terdiam menatap Tenten sesaat, lalu dia berlari cepat keluar lapangan.

"He.. Hei Neji, mau kemana kau!?" tanya Tenten sambil ikut berlari.

"Bodoh..!! Apa kau lupa kalau jam 7 gerbang sekolah sudah di.."

Neji berhenti sesaat dan melihat gerbang sekolah mereka yang sudah dikunci. Nafas Neji dan Tenten tersengal-sengal.

"tutup.." lanjut Neji pada kata-katanya tadi. Tenten mendengus.

"Yaaah, gara-gara ketua sih jadi kita harus nginap di sekolah?" tanya Tenten malas.

"Berisik..!! Ini juga kalau bukan gara-gara kau jadinya gak akan begini, tahu..!!" geram Neji. Tenten memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Ya ya ya ya, terserah ketua Neji-chan saja deh.." gumam Tenten malas. Neji mendengus lalu memegang jeruji gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ayo cari, siapa tahu ada yang melihat kita," gumam Neji sambil melihat sekeliling. Tenten mengangguk malas dan mulai mencari. Tapi sayang, sekali lagi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Fuh, gimana nih nasib kita?" keluh Neji. Tenten malah membuka permen lollipopnya dan mengemutnya.

"Hm hm mungkin nasib sial?" gumam Tenten cuek. Neji kembali mendelik padanya.

"Berisik..!!" gerutu Neji dan dia kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Eh eh, jadi kita berdua nginap di sekolah nih?" tanya Tenten. Neji mengangguk.

"Apa? Kalau ada apa-apa gimana? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Kalau—"

"Berisik...!! Aku mau ke ruang kesehatan, di sana ada tempat tidur. Mau ikut nggak?" ketus Neji. Tenten mengangguk cepat dan segera memeluk lengan Neji.

Neji dan Tenten mulai berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tenten menelan ludah karena suasana di sekolah sangat sepi dan suram. Sedangkan Neji menelan ludah karena Tenten memeluknya sangat kencang, sampai-sampai tangan Neji jadi merasakan sesuatu yang 'empuk' di sekitar dada Tenten. Wajah Neji berubah merah dan memanas, dia berusaha mengambil tangannya.

"Err Tenten?" gumam Neji sambil menarik tangannya, tapi Tenten tidak bergeming. Sampai-sampai Neji menginjak kertas dan mengeluarkan bunyi berisik. Membuat Tenten berteriak kencang.

"KYAAAAA..!! APA TADI..!?" teriak Tenten sambil langsung memeluk Neji. Dan gara-gara itu, Neji dan Tenten jadi terjatuh.

"Berisik baka, tadi itu cuma kertas, nih..!!" gumam Neji sambil menunjuk kertas di sampingnya. Tenten bernafas lega, tapi posisinya masih memeluk Neji. Akhirnya setelah tangan, kini dadanya yang merasakan sesuatu yang 'empuk'.

"Te.. Tenten, minggir..!!" gumam Neji sambil agak mendorong gadis bercepol dua itu. Tenten tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe ngg, maaf yaa.." gumam Tenten, Neji mendengus tapi wajahnya sudah memerah. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan hingga...

"Neji, itu kan ruang kesehatannya?" tanya Tenten polos. Neji mengangguk malas. "Kalau begitu, aku masuuuk..!!" seru Tenten semangat. Tapi begitu di buka olehnya, tempat tidurnya cuma ada satu.

"Ng? Cuma ada satu tempat tidur ya Neji?" tanya Tenten, masih menatap tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang itu. Neji juga sedikit heran.

"Aneh, kayaknya tadi pagi aku lihat ada dua kasur," gumam Neji. Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Huh siapa peduli? Ya udah tidur bareng aja yuk Neji?" ajak Tenten, dalam sekejap Neji langsung terkesiap. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

"A.. Apa? Hei kau gila..!! Kita belum boleh melakukan itu..!!" gumam Neji salah tingkah. Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Haaah, kau ini kenapa sih? Makanya kalau mikir jangan kejauhan pak..!! Aku kan cuma ngajak tidur bareng, daripada kamu tidur di bawah terus sakit. Udah bagus aku ajak, dasar..." gerutu Tenten, kemudian dia membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menghadap ke dinding membelakangi Neji.

Neji mendesah pelan, lalu dia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Neji mulai membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Tenten. Sesekali dia melirik ke punggung gadis itu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Karena setiap dia melirik, wajahnya pasti memerah dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan mulai terdengar, nafasnya yang berderu kencang.

"_Dari dulu pingin mencobanya, tapi..." _batin Neji dalam hati. Dia mendengus, dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya menyentuh pinggang Tenten.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Tenten yang langsung berbalik dan menatap mata lavender milik Neji. Tapi laki-laki berambut panjang itu tidak menjawab, dia mulai mendekati Tenten. Entah apa yang merasukinya.

"Ne.. Neji?"

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengajakku tidur bersamamu," bisik Neji di telinga Tenten. Seketika juga Tenten merinding, "Akan kuberi pelajaran padamu, cewek berisik..!!" gumam Neji. Tenten menelan ludah. Tangan Neji mulai menjalar dan menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Tenten yang menggoda. Tenten bergidik geli dan dia langsung menepis tangan Neji.

"Kau mau kubunuh Neji?" tanya Tenten, degup jantungnya berdegup kencang. Neji tersenyum licik.

"Kau memang berisik," gumam Neji, dan dia langsung menarik wajah Tenten dan mencium bibir merah gadis bercepol dua itu. Tenten tersentak apalagi saat Neji mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di dalamnya.

"Ng ng ngggh..!!" erang Tenten berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma, Neji menekan Tenten sampai di tembok belakangnya. Bahkan Tenten pun terlihat sulit bernafas.

Setelah itu tangan Neji mulai bergerak menggerayangi tubuh Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua ini meronta-ronta, tapi tidak bisa teriak karena mulutnya ditutup Neji. Pertama-tama tangan Neji bergerak menuju dada Tenten, diremasnya perlahan dari luar baju. Tapi karena tidak puas, akhirnya Neji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Tenten lewat bawah, melewati bra yang dipakai Tenten, hingga akhirnya sampai menuju target. Dua bukit kembar yang kenyal itu sudah sepenuhnya diremas oleh Neji. Laki-laki rambut panjang itu melepaskan mulut Tenten, sekedar untuk mendengarkan desahan gadis itu.

"Ngh, ah Neji.. ah.." desah Tenten menggoda. Neji kembali tersenyum, dengan giginya dia mengangkat seragam Tenten ke atas.

Lalu tangannya mulai membuka pengait bra Tenten, sehingga di depannya dua bukit kembar yang tadi diremasnya terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Neji mulai memajukan wajahnya dan menghisap payudara Tenten. Awalnya perlahan, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat, seperti bayi kehausan. Kepala Tenten mendongak dan terus mendesah. Darahnya berdesir tak karuan, merasakan semua sensasi yang Neji berikan.

"Ah oh ah aaaah," desah Tenten.

Tangan Neji yang tidak terpakai mulai menuju ke bawah. Pusat yang menjadi sensasi para pria. Lalu dia membelai bagian itu dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tapi itu cukup membuat tubuh Tenten terus menggelinjang, tidak bisa diam. Tangan Tenten meremas rambut panjang laki-laki itu. Sedangkan Neji masih asyik melumat payudara Tenten, tangannya mulai membuka celana dalam Tenten. Dan mulai membelai rambut halus yang ada di sana.

"Nej.. Neji.. akh.. ah ah.." desah Tenten yang rasanya sudah mulai melambung tinggi. Dan sesuatu seperti cairan, membasahi jarinya Setelah itu Neji tidak diam saja, dia mulai menusukkan jarinya ke dalam lorong tersebut.

"Oh oh aah Neji.. ah.." desah Tenten lagi.

Perlahan satu jari, lalu diikuti jari yang lain, sehingga dua jari sudah masuk ke dalam lorong itu. Neji meregangkannya dan memanjakannya, membuat Tenten sesekali menjepit jari Neji karena tidak kuat menahannya. Neji mengluar masukkan jarinya dengan teratur dan selalu berhasil menekan suatu titik yang membuat Tenten mendesah panjang.

"Aaahhh, nggh oh aaah." ujar Tenten. Neji tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau ini.. memang cewek berisik ya," gumam Neji sambil tetap merangsang tubuh Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk mendesah sehingga tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar seperti biasa.

"Tapi, kalau berisik karena ini. Aku suka, sangat suka..." gumam Neji, lalu dia melepaskan jarinya. Tenten terlihat beristirahat karena kelelahan. Lalu dengan cepat Neji membuka celananya.

"Neji, kau mau—Aaah!?" Tenten merasakan kesakitan. Sakit yang amat sangat saat sesuatu menerobos lorong miliknya. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Dia yang terkenal sebagai salah satu gadis tomboy di sekolah ini, menangis? Apalagi di depan ketua bela dirinya? No no no, BIG NO..!!

Tapi rasa sakit itu hanyalah di awal, selanjutnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang di luar biasanya. Tenten tidak bisa berhenti mendesah barang sebentar saja, serangan yang diberikan Neji datang berturut-turut. Neji terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, dia senang mendengar suara desahan Tenten yang tidak berdaya. Memang, dia benci orang berisik dan suka ketenangan, tapi kalau berisik karena ini ceritanya lain lagi.

"Ah Neji ah ah ah.!!" Tubuh Tenten terangkat, kemudian terjatuh lagi. Neji bisa melihat cairan Tenten yang sedikit keluar di sela-sela lorong Tenten. Tapi gara-gara memperhatikan itu, Neji jadi diam.

"Ne.. Neji.." gumam Tenten, dan entah tanpa sadar atau apa tapi dia menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti tanda meminta Neji untuk kembali bergerak. Tapi Neji malah menyeringai dan mengeluarkan benda miliknya.

"Lebih baik coba yang lain," gumam Neji dan mengubah posisi Tenten seperti menungging. Awalnya Tenten bingung, tapi dia langsung mendesah keras saat merasakan lubang belakangnya dimasuki sesuatu.

"Ah ah Neji oooh," desah Tenten. Tangannya menahan tubuhnya yang bergoyang-goyang karena serangan Neji.

Setelah itu tangannya tidak diam saja, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggung Tenten dan mulai meremas kedua buah dada Tenten yang menggantung. Perempuan bercepol dua ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Sampai tiba-tiba Neji terdiam.

"Ugh, keluaaar," gumam Neji. Dan setelah itu Tenten merasakan cairan hangat yang masuk ke tubuhnya melalui lubang belakangnya.

Tenten terjatuh dan tertidur sambil terengah-engah. Begitu pula Neji, mereka berusaha mengatur nafas. Sedangkan begitu melihat ke sekeliling, cairan mereka cukup tersebar di atas kasur ruang kesehatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji mendengus lalu segera memakai celananya, begitu pula Tenten yang langsung merapikan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Arigato Tenten," gumam Neji. Tapi Tenten tidak menjawab.

"Tenten? Kau marah?" Neji akhirnya mendekati Tenten. Tapi dia kaget seketika begitu Tenten mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Te.. Tenten?"

"MATI KAU, NEJIIII...!!" teriak Tenten sambil melayangkan pukulannya. Tapi Neji berhasil menghindar dan langsung berlari ke luar ruang kesehatan.

"TUNGGU KAU..!! SEENAKNYA SAJA..!!" teriak Tenten. Akhirnya mereka kembali kejar-kejaran di koridor sekolah. Tapi sialnya, Neji berlari ke dalam toilet, begitu Tenten mengejarnya, Neji langsung menutup dan mengunci toilet tersebut.

"Ne.. Neji?" tanya Tenten, dia mulai terpojok dengan dinding belakangnya, "Jangan bilang—"

"Sekarang perdengarkan aku lagi, 'suara berisik' milikmu itu!" gumam Neji dan langsung membuka baju seragam Tenten.

Dan babak kedua di toilet pun, dimulai...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Hemm, apaan nih?? (=,=)a **

**Duh, udah biasa buat SasuSaku, jadinya kalau bikin pairing lain jadi terasa aneh hehehe *PLAAAK* **

**Semoga disuka, baik oleh Michi dan para readers lain..!! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, boleh minta review?? :)**


End file.
